


Warmth

by french_writer



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/french_writer/pseuds/french_writer
Summary: Midnight hot chocolate and fluff after a rough night.
Relationships: Calypso/Leo Valdez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Warmth

Leo was drowning.

He jerked awake with a gasp, eyes wide and unfocused, breath ragged. Cold sweat was trickling down his back. Leo grasped at the sheets of the bed, trying unsuccessfully to get the nightmare out of his head. Next to him, Calypso shifted.

\- Leo? She called sleepily. Are you okay?

She sat up, put a hand on his back, and started rubbing it in a soothing motion. “Did you have a nightmare?” Leo nodded, tears pooling in his eyes. “Do you want to get up, and get hot chocolate maybe?” “Yeah,” he said, voice hoarse as if he had been screaming.

They got up and went to the kitchen of their apartment. Calypso lit up some candles while Leo slumped on a stool and put his head on the cold counter, turning his head to watch Calypso make hot chocolate.

Her hair was let free, cascading down her back. In the dim light, she looked etheral, and it made something warm bubble up in Leo’s chest. He decided that he liked that feeling much better than that of drowning and of cold water.

\- Do you want to talk about it, Leo? Asked Calypso.  
\- I was drowning. I was- I was in a lake, with freezing water all around me, and I just… I couldn’t… Breathe.

Calypso nodded but didn’t comment on it. It was fine, he didn’t need her to. Instead, she put a steaming mug of hot chocolate before him, and he straightened up. Cocoa-covered marshmallows were floating at the surface of the drink. Leo smiled and put his hands around the mug. He watched as Calypso put down her own mug and sat in front of him. He put the mug to his mouth, taking a sip.

\- Careful, you’re gonna burn your tongue.

It wasn’t possible, and they both knew it, but Leo appreciated the attention nonetheless. “Don’t worry,” he responded softly. Calypso smiled at him, a warm, genuine smile.

They drank their hot chocolate in silence, simply enjoying the warmth of the drink, and the quiet peace you only get in the middle of the night when everyone else is asleep. Once they finished their drinks, they went to the living room and Calypso sat on the couch, while Leo lied down with his head on her lap. She carded her hand through his curls soothingly, lulling him.

\- I love you, he blurted out.

Calypso smiled softly. “I love you too.”


End file.
